When i look at you
by Mica Lautner
Summary: Cuando te miro Oh,oh vamos Jacob, el momento ha llegado y no puedes dar marcha atras! Jacob no podia retrasar mucho mas esta charla, era hora de contarle a Reneesme lo que verdaderamente sentia por ella, y los miedos de no ser correspondido surgen


**_Oh,oh vamos Jacob, el momento ha llegado y no puedes dar marcha atras! _Jacob no podia retrasar mucho mas esta charla, era hora de contarle a Reneesme lo que verdaderamente sentia por ella, y los miedos de no ser correspondido empiezan a surgir.**

**Un pequeño Drabble contado por Jacob y como el titulo lo indica, contiene fragmentos de la cancion When i look at you - Miley Cyrus**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea es mia.**

Había llegado el momento, era la hora de decirle a Renneesme lo de la imprimación, y no sabia como hacerlo, tendría que haber estado preparado desde hace rato, porque tarde o temprano se lo tenia que decir, y las cosas entre nosotros dos ya no eran lo mismo.

Yo siempre estuve esperando a que me mirara con otros ojos, y creo que ese momento había llegado.

Antes que nada le pedi permiso a Bella y Edward, necesitaba que ellos aprobaran y estuvieran de acuerdo con que este era el momento apropiado, ellos aceptaron y yo espere a que Nessie volviera de la peluquería con su tía.

La espera se me hizo interminable, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, pero cuando la vi traspasar la puerta, hizo que la espera valiera la pena. Creo que ante la vista de cualquiera no hubieran visto cambio alguno, pero ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca, sus preciosos rizos, ahora un poco mas cortos, caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros, el brillo de su pelo me hacia acordar a la luz del sol. Creo que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando demasiado, seguro se notaba demasiado que me había quedado embobado con su belleza, porque automáticamente se sonrojo y sonrío tímidamente.

-Nessie necesito hablar con vos, ¿me acompañarías hasta la playa? – pregunte, ella se me quedo mirando.

-Por supuesto Jake, vamos – respondió

Nos despedimos de los presentes y luego de un "no vuelvan tarde" de Edward nos fuimos hacia la Push. Cuando estaba con ella no había nervios que impidieran la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

-¿Bueno y a que se debe esto Jacob? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni cuenta me había dado que ya estábamos sobre la arena.

-Ummm..., este.. – no sabia como empezar – mira Reneesme, hay algo que tengo que decirte hace tiempo y no se como - su cara se descompuso.

-Tenes novia, ¿no es cierto? Y venís a decirme que ya no podes pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros ¿no? – me partía el alma verla así, pero tampoco podía largárselo de una.

-No Nessie, hace rato que alguien ocupa mi corazón, y no creo que nadie la pueda desplazar- una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo –

-Ah, que bien, ¡te felicito! ¿Y quien es la afortunada? – pregunto claramente triste.

Oh,oh! Había llegado el momento, ya no hay vuelta atrás, demuestra que sos macho Jacob Black.

Esa persona sos vos Reneesmee, vos sos el sentido de mi vida, sos como una dulce melodía que me acompaña cada noche, cuando no puedo dormir. Mi vida no era nada fácil, hasta que vos llegaste.-

_Everybody needs inspiration,__  
__Everybody needs a song__  
__A beautiful melody__  
__When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee__  
__That this life is easy..._

-Mi mundo se estaba desmoronando, hasta que apareciste vos y con tu luz venciste la oscuridad y me enseñaste el camino de regreso a casa, eso es lo que siento cuando te miro-

_Yea when my world is falling apart__  
__When there's no light to break up the dark__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you_

_When the waves__  
__Are flooding the shore and I can't__  
__Find my way home anymore__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you_

Su cara era impagable, tenia todo los ojos llorosos y no lo podía creer, no se como se estaba tomando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no me podía detener a mitad de mi discurso, así que continué…

- No todas las cosas que hice en mi vida fueron buenas, pero cuando te miro, veo el perdón y la verdad. Sos la única que me sostiene en esta intensa oscuridad, y gracias a vos se que no estoy solo -

_When I look At You I see forgiveness__  
__I see the truth__  
__You love me for who I am__  
__Like the stars Hold the moon__  
__Right there where they belong__  
__And I Know I'm Not Alone._

- Esto en pocas palabras se llama imprimación, no se si la habrás escuchado nombrar ya, pero es algo que solo les pasa a los licántropos, es un sentimiento tan fuerte, que no podemos controlar. Vos apareciste como un sueño para mi, y llenaste mi vida de colores, desde que te vi, sos mi aire para respirar y no puedo vivir sin vos.

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like Kaleidoscope colors that__  
__Cover Me, All I need every__  
__Breath that I breathe don't you know__  
__You're beautiful..._

- Wauu eso fue muy cursi, pero es lo que realmente siento por v…. – no me dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso de una manera que debería estar prohibida.

Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos y sentí por primera vez esas tan famosas mariposas en la panza. Ella era tan delicada pero a la ves tan inocente y apasionada. Si no sintiera la arena bajo mis pies pensaría que estaba volando.

Tuve que separarme en busca de aire, pero nunca despegué mi frente de la suya.

Te amo Reneesmee Carlie Cullen, sos hermosa –

Yo también te amo Jacob Black, no sabes cuanto estuve esperando este momento –

Y nos fundimos en un último beso.

_You __appear just like a dream to me_

_

* * *

_

_Holaaa como estan? despues de mucho tiempo de no subir historias nuevas aca volvi. Mi inspiracion se debio a que estuve mucho tiempo sin internet y en un momento de aburrimiento mientras que escuchaba When i look at you me vino la inspiracion jaja! Pienso hacer mas drabbles asi cortitos con pedazitos de canciones, que les parece?_

_Por cierto, si todavia no escucharon la cancion busquenla en youtube, es muy linda, y Miley demuestra que si puede cantar :)_

_Bueno espero que nos leamos prontos **y dejen muchos hermosos reviews =)**_

_Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados jaja! Espero que hayan empezado un 2010 a pleno_


End file.
